Emily Knox
Emily Knox is the young wife of John Knox, who is being pursued by James Stuart on Queen Mary's secret orders. She started an affair with James. She also fell in love with him. However, in "Pulling Strings" (Season 4, Ep. 9), John found out through his spies and brought her to watch a woman in the village getting shamed for adultery. He claimed that James lied and used her to spy on him. John later forces her to strip and walk naked towards the crowd under God's punishment because John "loves" Emily and could "spare her the humiliation of suffering before men". She later appears in ragged clothing, watching James and Greer having a moment which she views in anger. In "A Better Man" (Season 4, Ep. 10), she talking with James in a small hut. She says her husband knew about their affair and she hates James for using her. It is revealed that even though John forgave her, he treats her badly, forcing her to eat and sleep with the animals, and beats her frequently with the same rod to beat the animals. She tells James that since he took her life from her, he is now responsible for finding a new life for her away from everyone (including him) who knows of her shame. When he says he cannot help her, Emily claims that she could escape to France with fake papers and that something bad was going to happen to Mary. She tells him that Lord Hamilton and John Knox plot to kill Mary tomorrow before the coronation. It is later revealed that Emily lied to James after he killed Lord Hamilton. Hamilton was tricked by John into believing Mary and her supporters wanted him dead. Emily claims that the lie was worse than the lies James told her. When she asks why Mary would not kill her now, Mary suggests that she could still be of use to her and sends her back to live with her abusive husband as punishment for her lies. Personality Quiet, shy and reserved. However, after she was seduced by James Stuart, she grew to be resentful of him and Mary, Queen of Scots, for making her life a living hell. Season 4 Emily Knox was first seen during a function for the ladies of Scotland Court with Queen Mary in attendance. She mistakenly tried on a white belt believing it was a shocker. A few of the ladies secretly mocked her and gossiped about her sex life with her husband John Knox. Days later she was surprised to receive a gift from James Stuart. It was the white belt she had tried on, with a note. She returned it to him, telling him she could not accept such an expensive gift from him. 1 Weeks later she again found herself walking with James while The Queen entertained Prince Magnus. The two discussed passages in the Bible before Emily left while Queen Mary talked to her brother. Not long after that, Emily again found herself with James. The two flirted as James told her, some people, and certain things are simply predestined to be together. 2 Historical Notes * John Knox was married twice. First, to Margery Bowes then to Margaret Stewart. ** Margery Bowes was his very rich English first wife against her family's wishes. She died in 1560. ** Margaret Stewart was his 17-year old Scottish second wife, and related to Mary, Queen of Scots, however, they married without her permission. The couple had 3 daughters. Category:Season Four Character Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Protestant Category:TV Show Exclusive Characters